Traditionally, wind tunnels are specifically designed as either an open-return tunnel or a closed-return tunnel. Open-return wind tunnels are designed such that the air traveling through the test section of the wind tunnel only passes one time through the measurement area and thereafter is expelled to the environment external to the wind tunnel (e.g., into the room or outdoors). In contrast, closed-return wind tunnels are designed to continuously recirculate the airflow internally within the wind tunnel.